Known in the prior art are various authentication means employing diffracting components, especially holographic components. These components are difficult to imitate and, thus. make the forgery task more difficult for the would-be forger.
The optical effects produced by the authentication means of the prior art consist generally of animations whose conformity is not always easy to verify. Moreover, these animations are produced under very specific lighting and observation conditions, and the uninformed user can encounter uncertainties in the verification consisting of checking whether the animation observed, often with difficulty because of the object being checked or poor lighting conditions, corresponds to the animation specified for an authentic object.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to resolve this drawback by providing an optical component that enables easy, unambiguous verification while simultaneously providing great resistance to forgery.